


insomnia is a bitch

by Moosesquirrel



Series: platonic skz [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is a good friend, Fluff, Hyunjin is stressed, Insomnia, M/M, Mild Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosesquirrel/pseuds/Moosesquirrel
Summary: Waking up in the middle of the night is only worth it if your best friend feels better afterwards.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: platonic skz [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	insomnia is a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if i have misrepresented insomnia in any way. i am not trying to glorify the sleep disorder, nor romanticise it. please give me feedback if you feel there is something i need to fix/change.

The last thing Changbin expected was a phone call at 2 o’clock in the morning. After groaning and mumbling to himself about how much he hated life, he grabbed his phone. Unfortunately, phones have this issue where they are automatically set to the brightest setting when you don’t want it to be. So after being blinded, Changbin answered the phone.  
“Hello?” he asked groggily.  
“Hi Changbin!” Hyunjin was way too chipper for 2am.  
“What the fuck do you want Hyunjin? Do you know what time it is?”  
“I do actually,” Hyunjin responded, “2:07 exactly.”  
“Okay,” Changbin said. He was starting to get irritated. “And why are you calling me in the middle of the night?”  
Hyunjin sighed, “You’re going to hate me.”  
“I already do, Hyunjin, for waking me up this early. Now spill.”  
“I was bored,” Hyunjin said, “My insomnia was keeping me up again and I didn’t know what to do about it.” Changbin groaned because that was such a good reason for calling and Changbin couldn’t exactly leave him because that would make him a terrible friend.  
“I’ll be at the swings in twenty minutes,” he muttered, before hanging up. Savoring the warmth of his bed one last time, he pulled himself out of bed and into clothes he could actually go outside in. He was dressed in a matter of minutes and walking downstairs to his bicycle in the garage.  
Biking was relaxing. The chilly early morning air whipping through Changbin’s hair and the streetlights illuminating his path. It was almost therapeutic.  
Unfortunately for the both of them, Hyunjin’s insomnia was a frequent occurrence, and Changbin had told Hyunjin that he could call him whenever he couldn’t sleep. He never really regretted that decision until the moment his phone wakes him up in the ass crack middle of the night. Usually the two of them went to the 24 hour diner in town, but Changbin’s paycheck wasn’t due until the end of the month and he was currently broke.  
He reached the swings within a matter of minutes, Hyunjin, unsurprisingly, already there. He rode over the grass to park next to the swingset, then he took a seat next to Hyunjin.  
“Good morning Changbin,” Hyunjin whispered.  
“Hi Jinnie. How's it going?” Hyunjin cocked a smile at his question, a good thing in Changbin’s books. If he was still smiling, it wasn't too bad of a night.  
“I'm alright,” he answered, “Wish I was asleep, but we can't have everything we want.” Changbin chuckles a little at that.  
“No we can't.”  
The two sat in silence for a while. At times like this, when it was early in the morning and they were alone, they found words weren’t necessary. They simply enjoyed each other’s company and that was that. Eventually, Changbin spoke.  
“How long has it been since you slept, Hyunjin?” he asked softly, his voice ringing out in the empty air.  
“I was asleep for about an hour last night,” Hyunjin admitted, “But finals are coming up and you know it gets worse with stress.” Changbin did know that.  
“Is there any way I can help?” Hyunjin gave him a sad smile.  
“Not really,” he whispered, “I should be alright when they’re over.”  
They sat in silence again, Changbin actually starting to swing for the first time since sitting down, and Hyunjin slowly joining him. Soon enough they were giggling so hard it made it difficult to stay on. It made Changbin feel young again, not having to worry about finals or how much sleep they were getting. It was freeing.  
They ended up staying at the park until dawn. The sunrise was beautiful, a smattering of pink and orange lighting up the sky. They would've stayed longer, but at seven o’clock exactly, Hyunjin’s mom texted for him to come home.  
“Thanks again Binnie,” Hyunjin said as he hugged his friend goodbye, “I'll see you at school later this week.”  
“See you later Hyunjin.” Changbin sat on the swings for a little while after Hyunjin left, reminiscing his friendship with the younger. For as long as he'd known Hyunjin, the boy had always had insomnia. Changbin had helped him with it for years, staying up on the phone with him or them meeting at the swings, but never once did Changbin ever feel like Hyunjin was a burden.  
Changbin smiled to himself, took one more look at the sky that was just now turning a brighter blue, picked up his bike, and rode back home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
